Choose One
by aubreyRAWR
Summary: Miley has to make a choice.Jake or Oliver.And it all comes down to one thing.Read to find out.
1. What IS Your Type?

**Chapter 1**

**What **_**IS**_** Your Type?**

_**Miley walks into the kitchen.**_

Miley: Hey Daddy.

Robby Ray: Mornin' Miles. You got something in the mail.

_**Miley picks up the envelope. She carefully opens it and reads it aloud.**_

_Thinking of you_

_From afar_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I love the way you are_

_I bet you are thinking if you know me_

_Surely you do_

_Just know that everything in this poem_

_Is 100 true_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Miley: Awww.I wonder who it is.

_**Miley leaves for school after saying good-bye to her dad.Later, Miley arrives at school.**_

Miley: Hey Lilly. Guess what?

Lilly: You and Jake are getting married?!

Miley: No.I have a secret admirer. And I told you yesterday I don't like Jake.

Lilly: Look! There he is!

Miley: I'm not falling for that. I know Jake isn't behind me.

Jake: Hey Miley.

Miley: Hi.

Jake: Listen, I know you don't like me anymore and stuff.But, do you guys want to hang out?

Miley: Uh...

Oliver: Hey Miley.Did you get my note?

Miley: What note?

Oliver: Uh…the one asking if you'd like to go out.

Miley: But there was no note.

_**Miley realizes what he means.**_

Miley: Oh.Um…

Oliver/Jake: So?

Miley: I don't know. Bye.

_**Miley walks away with Lilly. They go to homeroom.**_

Lilly: Hey! What's your deal? Why do you keep ignoring Jake?

Miley: Because, Jake is a self-centered, spoiled, egomaniac brat.

Lilly: Well, yeah.What did you expect? When he came from Romania everything was gonna be perfect?

Miley: No. That's why I broke up with him last week. He's not my type.

Lilly: Then what is your type?

Miley: Well, I like a guy who's cute, a best friend, sensitive, kind of smart but not too smart, and dark hair. When that guy comes true, I'll be sure to let you know.

_**Miley and Lilly took their seats as well as Oliver and Jake.**_

Lilly: But that guy is already a reality. Kind of.

Miley: How so?

Lilly: Because you just described Oliver.

_**Miley's eyes widened in horror. Then she just shook it off. Jake and Oliver both sat next to Miley.Jake sent a smile Miley's way. She just rolled her eyes.Then, she buried her head in her hands.**_

**A/N:Hope you liked the first chapter.Review plz.**


	2. Not So Secret Admirer

**A/N: I only got one review, but whatever. I'm new here.Anyway, here's chapter 2.ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Not So Secret Admirer**

After school, Miley went home followed by none other than Jake and Oliver. "I appreciate you guys walking me home and everything, but you now what I'd appreciate more?" Miley said. "You two leaving me alone!" Miley sat down on her couch. "Oh.I almost forgot. Someone gave me a note to give to you. "Oliver said handing the note to Miley. "See you later." Oliver said as he left. Jake was still there. "What?" he said when Miley looked at him. "What are you still doing here?" she said. Jake shrugged. "I figured I'd help you study." he answered.

Miley opened her notebook. Jake sat down and looked over her answers. "That's wrong. The answer is 2H2O."Jake said. "Every one knows that." Miley erased the answer and put the correct one. "Apparently not everyone knows that."Miley muttered under her breath. "Your hair smells nice." Jake said complimenting her. "What is it? Is that honeysuckle?" Miley seemed annoyed. "It's called shampoo."Miley said. She picked up the note. She read it aloud.

_You know me better than anyone does_

_Maybe I'm your type_

_And maybe I'm not_

_But that's alright_

_All I know is_

_Violets are blue_

_And no other girl_

_Is as cute as you_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Miley laughed. "Ok, Jake.You have to stop it with these notes." she said. Jake had a confused look on his face. "But it's not from me." he admitted. "Then who is it from?"Miley said getting up. "It's only one more person, and that's…Oliver." "Yeah.I mean, think about it. We have all the same classes. And no one ever gave him a note to give to you." Jake said. "Which means it is Oliver! Lilly was right. How could I be so dumb?"Miley said. "I'm going to find him."Miley said as she ran out.

Sure enough, he was at the beach. "Oliver,"Miley said walking over to him, "I know it was you. Mr. Secret Admirer. What were you thinking?" Oliver sighed. "I was thinking that you'd never like me back. It was always 'Jake this' 'Jake that'. And it hurt." he said. Miley felt really bad now. "Really? Wow. I never noticed." she said apologetically.

"And do you know what the worst part is?" Oliver continued. "I'm always the _best_ friend. Never the _boyfriend_." "Well, I, um—," she began to say. But she was cut off by Lilly. "Hey Miley.Did you hear? Jake's going to do another episode with Hannah Montana!" she said excitedly. "Great, now I have to see even more of that jerk."Miley said. "Sometimes I just wish I could tell him _I'm_ Hannah Montana." "You are?" Jake said from behind Miley. Miley turned around, surprised. "Jake!" she said.

**A/N: Yeah,I know its short.But I was tired.Anyway...What will happen next? Review to find out! Muah ha ha ha!**


	3. Tell Him the Truth

**A/N: Here's what happened in the last chapter….**

Miley turns around surprised. "Jake!" she says.

**Now, here's more for the fans. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tell Him the Truth**

Miley turned around. "Jake!" she said. "I can't believe you'd keep something like this from me! And calling me a jerk? Not cool Miles." Jake said and walked away. "Wow." Lilly said. "I think I'm gonna go." She walked the opposite way. "I just had to open my big mouth."Miley whined. "Why me?" Oliver stepped up to her. "Well, if it's any consolation, I still like you." he said.Miley walked away. "What'd I say?" He asked himself.

Miley went after Jake. "Jake!" she yelled. Jake stopped and turned around. "Just tell me why." Jake yelled. "Why did you do it?" "Because I knew everyone wouldn't treat me the same! Including you! Because you're a bratty egomanic! Because you wouldn't accept me being just Miley! That's why!"Miley said getting in his face. "And I knew it ever since I saw you with Miss Rachel-from-Spanish-class!" Jake was speechless for a moment.

"You thought I wouldn't accept you? I wake up everyday wondering if you'll accept me. Not knowing that there's apparently more to it." Jake said. "And do you know why? I love you Miley.I love the way you laugh and how you talk. I love that perfume you put on everyday. But my love just isn't enough. I hope you're happy. Bye." Jake went inside his house.Miley heard something in the bushes. She poked it with a stick. "Ow!"it said. "Oliver?!"Miley said. Oliver came out. "What did you hear?"Miley asked. "Enough.Miley, you have to choose sooner or later." Oliver said.

"But I can't choose. I like both of you guys."Miley said. "I need a break." Miley walked home, into her room. She turned on the radio. The song Underneath This Smile by Hilary Duff was on. Miley lie on her bed thinking about whom she would choose. She got out her notebook and pen and wrote the things she liked about Jake and Oliver.

**-JAKE-**

**Sweet, cool, friend, smart, TV star, cute**

**-OLIVER-**

**Sweet, best friend, not that smart, dark hair, somewhat sensitive, cute**

"This is not going to be easy."Miley said to herself. That's when someone knocked on her door. Miley turned around, only to see Oliver. "Oh, it's you." she said. She hid the notebook. Oliver sat next to her on the bed. "I came here to see how you were doing." he said.Miley nodded. "Oh, I'm fine." she said._ Silence._ "Oliver, back at the beach…"Miley's voice trailed off. "Yeah…"Oliver began to say.

They both laughed. "Oliver?"Miley said. Oliver turned to her. "Yeah?"He said.Miley leaned in and gave him a quick but soft kiss. "What was that for?" he asked. Miley said, "I never got to kiss you before. Now, I have." She smiled. Oliver did too. "Oh, well, I better go." Oliver said getting up. They both got up and walked downstairs. Jake was standing at the door. "Jake?!"Miley said. "What are you doing here?"

"Jackson let me in." he said calmly."Oh.Just forget I asked."Miley said. "Anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't believe that you were—,"he was cut off by Miley. "Hannah Montana." She finished. "Yeah.I want to show you that I'm not just some egomaniac TV star." Jake continued. "So, do you want to go out with me?" "Uh…Yes."Miley said. Jake smiled. "Great." he said leaving.

"Sorry."Miley said to Oliver. Oliver shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry." He replied. "I just thought that you were smart enough to know that you deserved better. Bye." And with that, he left.** (A/N: Can't you just imagine If We Were a Movie was playing?)**Lilly called Miley.She picked up the phone.

Lilly: Hey.

Miley: Hey Lilly.

Lilly: What's up?

Miley: Well, Oliver is mad at me because I'm going out with Jake.

Lilly: Just choose with your heart Miley.And you know who that is.

Miley: Thanks.

Lilly: No problem.

Miley and Lilly hang up.Miley smiles and runs to someone's house. He opens the door. "Come on. Let's do this." She said smiling brightly…

**A/N: Who will it be? You decide! Vote for Jake or Oliver while you R&R! Peace out!**


	4. What Just Happened?

**Chapter 4**

What Just Happened?

The guy Miley had finally y chosen had walked out. It was Oliver! He gave Miley a quick kiss and….

BEEP! BEEP! Miley's alarm clock went off.Instantly, she got up. She had to go to a school. "Nooooooo!" she yelled. Maybe another day they'll be together, but not today.


End file.
